


Boy Lips

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, i think the summary explains it the best, malum, this is very much, with a little bit of, with the best ship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael are best friends whom think a lot about what it would be like to kiss a person of the same gender. A little game called "gay chicken" helps straighten the answer out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pnkrckclffrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkrckclffrd/gifts).



> Oh my god! I really wanted a Malum gay chicken fic so I just made one myself. Hope you like it! Tell me in the comments! (:

It started on a weekend in May, when the two boys were playing video games in Michael's room. They were both fourteen at the time, so they were newbies to the young adults and pros at the older kids. It was just a joke at first, some off comment about the dude in their video game being gay because he landed, dead, face down in the lap of his friend. It caused some giggles between the two as they continued the game.

"Mikey?" Calum speaks up after a small silence. He glances over to the boy, who stares intently at his TV screen with his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

"Yeah?"

Calum pauses before going on. "What do you think it's like being gay?" He chews on his lip nervously, his fingers fumbling over the controls.

Michael doesn't talk for a while, but Calum thinks half of the reason is because an enemy came out of no where and started attacking them. "I think it's just like liking a girl, but it's a guy. You know, you--there's someone behind you, bro--you get feelings for a dude, and I think the sex would be weird because assholes aren't the same as vaginas, but I think it'd be the same. Help me kill this guy," Michael starts shooting at a person across the screen, and Calum joins him until he's dead on the ground. 

"What about kissing guys? Do you think you can feel their stubble? Are their lips soft like girl lips?" Calum wonders out loud, another guy on the screen falling to the ground. He picks up another gun and runs over to Michael. 

"I don't know, maybe. But if you haven't noticed, neither of us have stubble yet. I don't think I know anyone our age that does," Michael points out while knocking a guy unconscious with the butt of his gun.

"Nuh uh!" Calum protests. "I have stubble, look!" Calum pauses the game right before Michael kills a guy, and Michael makes a noise that sounds like a pubescent kid getting frustrated, which, Calum thinks, is completely accurate. 

Michael turns to look at Calum, and he has to really lean in to look at the hairs on Calum's upper lip. "Sure, Calum. You have stubble. A kind of stubble called peach fuzz. Let me kill this dude, and then we can talk all about your lack of facial hair." He starts the game again, and within seconds the guy is on the ground, and Michael pauses again. "You were saying?"

"Fuck you, a girl would kiss me and say I have stubble." Calum's bottom lip goes in a pout as he reaches up and brushes his fingers over the light hairs on his face. 

"I thought we were talking about gay guys though?" Michael questions, reaching up to feel his own face. 

"If I was gay, then I would make a gay guy kiss me to tell me I have stubble. Since I'm not gay . . ." he trails off, not needing to finish the end of his sentence. 

"You can't even get a girl to kiss you, what makes you think a guy will?"

Calum shoves a giggling Michael off his own bed, and that's the last of that conversation.

 

The next time kissing a guy was brought up, they were 16 and at a high school party. There wasn't any alcohol, but some people acted much more loosely at a stranger's house than at school. 

In one room, there were tons of kids grinding to songs that really didn't have a grinding beat. In some corners, there were the outgoing people that couldn't keep their hands and legs from flying everywhere. On the outside were the people hardly dancing, nodding along to the music with drinks or food in hand. 

Michael and Calum were in the other room, where a small group had started a game of Never Have I Ever, and turned into a large group. It was fun seeing who put their fingers down at what question, and Michael and Calum had many of the same experiences. One question in particular was what really made their cheeks red, especially without being open with most of their high school class.

"Never have I ever," a boy starts, looking around the room for some inspiration. "Thought about kissing a guy." 

Calum glances at Michael, who sheepishly smiles at him. They both put a finger down. Most girls put their fingers down, but there are some that don't change their amount. The two boys feel a little more comfortable knowing that other people think about the same things as them. 

Calum gets bored when he loses and Michael's still in, and he zones out for a good portion of the second half of the game. When Michael taps his shoulder, he almost jumps, but feels ridiculous once he remembers he's at a party. 

"Want to go wander around?" Michael asks close to Calum's ear as a chorus of laughter bursts from the group. Calum gives a short nod and leads his friend away from the group although he's not sure where he's going.

They get into the dancing room, and Calum loses Michael instantly. When he looks back to find him, all he sees are familiar faces that aren't paying attention to him. He turns back around, and someone grabs his wrist. Michael starts pulling him the other way, back towards where they came. Calum releases his wrist from Michael's grasp and moves their hands together, interlacing their fingers as an afterthought. 

Michael takes them past the room where they played the game, and towards the door leading to the basement. As they shut the door behind them, the loud music turns into a dull thumping. They make their way down the stairs, where they can hear quiet conversations. They turn the corner to see people in twos or threes just communicating with each other, as if there's not a party going on upstairs. 

Michael leads them over to a love seat that's open, and they sit together, automatically cuddling up to one another. Michael rests his head on Calum's shoulder and pulls their hands apart, starting to play with Calum's fingers. Calum's nose buries itself in Michael's fluffy hair, and there's a nice silence between them as the quiet chatter in the room fills up the space.

"Do you have stubble, Mikey?" Calum asks, reaching his free hand up to gently touch Michael's face. He feels the rough hairs against his fingertips and smiles to himself. He swipes a finger over Michael's cupid's bow, where he finds more stubble.

"Do you?" Michael asks him. He lifts his head up to look at Calum's face, raising his fingers and brushing them over the skin. A smile grows on his own face as he lays his head back down on Calum's shoulder. "I bet a guy would kiss you now."

"How much?" Calum traces circles on Michael's thigh right above his knee. 

"How much am I betting or how much is he going to kiss you?" Michael giggles, watching Calum's fingers. They start creeping up his leg, so he stops them with his palm.

"Hm," Calum thinks. "Both." He goes back to making shapes on Michael's jeans.

Michael looks up at Calum again, his teeth grabbing his bottom lip. He glances at Calum's lips, and then looks at his eyes. "I bet you one kiss that a guy would kiss you now."

Calum has to backtrack. Did Michael, his best friend, say that? He looks at him confused. Before he can ask anything, Michael leans over and kisses his cheek, pulling back and chuckling.

"That felt weird. I think you owe me a kiss, Calum," Michael teases. He starts making kissy faces at Calum, who holds up his hand to Michael's lips.

"Shut up," Calum laughs, pushing Michael away by his shoulder. They're both a giggling mess on the love seat, both of their cheeks red as their bodies request oxygen.

 

Calum's girlfriend broke up with him via text message when he was 18 and Michael brought up the topic of kissing boys again. Calum was at Michael's house, in his man cave, with two empty bottles of beer littering the coffee table and one in his hand. Michael had one, but he didn't think he was the one that needed the alcohol.

Calum's bloodshot and puffy eyes are closed as he listens to Michael strumming his guitar. He finds it strangely calming that something as simple as an A chord can make all of his limbs loosen up. 

"I'm telling you, man," Michael says over the music from his fingers. "Boy kisses are so much better than girl kisses anyways." After coming out to Calum last year, Michael started openly talking about his secret gay love connections.

"I really don't want to find some random guy at a bar to kiss just because my girlfriend dumped me, Michael," Calum retorts with a little less than an annoyed tone. It's not that he doesn't find the idea appealing: having his first kiss with a guy on the same night. It's just not what he'd prefer. He is just happy to be with Michael on this shitty night. 

"It doesn't have to be some random guy," Michael mumbles quietly. He continues plucking the strings in a sweet melody that has Calum's heart beating fast.

"I'm not kissing you, Mikey," Calum shoots him down. They haven't had this conversation before, but there were so many times they skirted around it that Calum figured it's just time to face the truth. 

Michael sits in silence, and Calum thinks he might have hurt his best friend's feelings, when the older boy gets up from his seat and sits next to Calum on the couch. "Let's play a game," Michael suggests. Calum doesn't hesitate to pick up a controller from the coffee table, but Michael shakes his head. "Not a video game."

Calum wearily sets down his controller, turning to face Michael. "Which game?"

"I'm not sure you've played this one," Michael replies with a smirk. Calum shifts uneasily. "Ever heard of gay chicken?"

Calum tenses, and then takes a swig from his bottle of beer. "I've heard of it, yeah."

"Good, so you know the rules? I do something to you, and you have to tell me when to stop." Michael quickly glances over the whole of Calum's body, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Calum nods hesitantly, which is all Michael needs to know he's in.

"Face me," Michael softly requests, watching as Calum does as he says. He sits stiffly, waiting for Michael's first move. "Relax," Michael starts, his hand moving to Calum's arm and rubbing it gently.

The touch is so familiar that it loosens Calum up automatically, his posture slouching in comfort. He can take Michael's hand on his arm.

Michael moves his hand from his arm to his shoulders, his fingers lightly massaging Calum's muscles. They inch their way to Calum's neck, where they rub against the vein protruding so nicely. His thumb presses into Calum's skin, moving in circles to help him relax. 

Calum's breathing has slowed, and he only realizes because it's less loud than it was only moments before. Michael's other hand grabs Calum's, Michael's thumb rubbing over his palm, which is strangely calming. Calum likes how slow Michael is going, and taking the time to comfort Calum before moving on to the next step.

Calum leans his head to the side so Michael can rub his neck better. It feels good, so he closes his eyes momentarily. He's surprised when he finds Michael breathing against his skin, both of his hands working effortlessly to calm him. Calum waits with bated breath as Michael's lips press to his collar bone. 

Michael softly kisses Calum's skin, peppering the small appraisals from his collar bone to the base of his neck. Calum isn't surprised when he opens his mouth, sucking in the skin and running his tongue over it. He places kisses to the skin before repeating until a small red mark has formed on Calum's neck. 

Calum kind of wants to watch what Michael's doing, but then he kind of wants to be surprised. He didn't think he'd like getting hickeys from a boy, but now he doesn't know what the difference between boy hickeys and girl hickeys are. They both feel nice, and the only thing he'll complain about is them showing the next day.

Michael's kisses move up Calum's neck and touch his jaw, where Michael runs his tongue over the bone. Calum leans his head down when Michael kisses his cheek. Michael's hand wraps with his, and his other slides down to Calum's arm, a firm but gentle grip holding him in place.

Michael leans his forehead against Calum's, their noses brushing together as he catches his breath again. "You alright?" he asks Calum. "You know what the point of this game is, right?" 

Calum doesn't say anything, just whimpers when Michael's lips brush the side of his mouth. Michael can't help but smile at his supposedly straight friend. Michael continues slowly pressing kisses to the corner of Calum's mouth until their noses bump together, and Calum's leaning forward to connect their lips in a real kiss.

Calum has seemed to lost the objective of this game as his own hand reaches up to Michael's hair, keeping the older boy's face close to his as their lips move together. He swipes his lips with his tongue without realizing, and suddenly it's an open mouth kiss.

Michael is kind of surprised that Calum's completely okay with this, but he doesn't miss the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and run both of theirs together. Michael can't really be cliche and say that they are battling for dominance because that's not what it is. It's like they're playfully licking each other's mouths as their lips pucker and un-pucker, causing a giggle to slip from Calum.

Michael takes this as a good sign and moves his hand from Calum's arm to his thigh, where he thumbs over the stitching in his jeans. He has to decide between moving towards Calum's crotch or his ass, and then he figures it will be less noticeable if it were his butt. 

Keeping up with Calum's kissing, he slowly works his hand over his thigh and into his back pocket. Calum doesn't seem to mind until Michael's fingers dig into his ass, a moan slipping from Calum's lips. Michael takes Calum's distraction to slip his hand from inside Calum's and to the other side of his jeans, where he slips his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. 

Calum easily climbs into Michael's lap as he pulls him forward, his hands moving up to Michael's chest, making sure they're a good distance away so that they can keep kissing. Calum straddles Michael's crossed legs, and Michael moves his hand from Calum's ass to his waist, pulling him forward even though they're pressed together at this point.

Calum hardly notices as he grinds against Michael until he lets out a broken moan, breaking their kiss apart. He takes a minute to catch his breath as he realizes the predicament he's in. He's embarrassingly hard and pressed up against Michael's crotch, his cheeks flushed and fingers gripping Michael's shirt. 

"Turns out guy kisses are pretty good after all," Calum breathes out, leaning over to press his warm face against the cool skin on Michael's neck. "That was a good game."

He's about to pull off when Michael grips his hips and rolls his own up to meet Calum's crotch. Calum's breath hitches in his throat, and he refuses to moan to show how turned on he actually is. "The game's not over yet," Michael smirks, moving his hips to grind against Calum's.

This time Calum moans in favor of Michael's knowing look. He presses kisses against Calum's neck as he keep his hips moving, using his hands on Calum's to move him too. And if Calum thought he was ridiculously hard a minute ago, he was surely going to explode any moment.

Michael seemed to know Calum's thoughts exactly, not speeding up the pace, but moving back to kiss Calum, their tongues instantly finding each other. Calum's breathing becomes shallow, moans spilling from his mouth every time Michael moves his crotch against his own. He's barely kissing Michael back when he lets out a steam of, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Mikey, fuck."

And Calum only lasts about two more seconds before he's cumming into his boxers, creating a damp spot even on his jeans. Michael smirks smugly as he peppers kisses to Calum's cheek, watching as Calum starts to come down from his high.

Before Michael can stop him, Calum scrambles off his lap and holds his hands over the wet spot on his jeans. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just felt so good and nothing like I've ever--I'm so embarrassing, oh my god. I feel like a fucking 14 year old all over again," Calum babbles, his face an extreme shade of red. "I didn't mean to, Mikey. I--"

"You were perfect," Michael interrupts, climbing on his knees to kiss Calum softly. He lifts a hand to play with Calum's hair, pressing a kiss to his nose. "That was fucking hot, okay?"

And when Calum pulls away to look at his best friend, all he sees is a look of awe on his face. His heart flutters, and he looks to the floor as if it's going to give him answers to what he's feeling.

"Cal?" Michael asks softly, his fingers lightly tracing the younger boy's stubble on his cheek.

"Mikey?" Calum whispers, smiling at Michael softly.

"I like kissing boys most when that boy is you," Michael sighs. He runs his thumb over Calum's lips, which are red and puffy from their make out session.

"I think I'd like kissing boys if I just kissed you," Calum answers back, a giggle escaping his lips. "Can we talk later? I feel like I need to borrow some of your boxers."

"Just take them off," Michael replies, reaching behind him to grab his guitar. 

Calum thinks he looks like an angel even with the noticeable bulge hiding behind the guitar as he plays a few notes. And Calum thinks he definitely likes the way Michael's lips look when he's kissed him for a long time.

Calum is lucky to see that image over and over again.


End file.
